Darke Academy
by NightLark
Summary: Phil insists Bella goes to a boarding school to get her out of the way. but this isn't a regular boarding school. this is an exclusive all boy vampire school. the girls are only there for one reason. Rated M for lemons later .
1. Chapter I

-1I couldn't believe that she was doing this. It was all _his _idea. No way would mum let me go if _he_ hadn't suggested it. I scowled out of the window, or I would have if it weren't for the fact that they were blacked out. _He_ was such a control freak he controlled what I saw!

"Scowling doesn't help Isabella. You are going" _he_ said. I scowled more.

"It'll be fun bells, don't worry!" mum said. I didn't bother replying. Yeah, fun. That's totally the word I'd use to describe being dumped in some weird boarding school in the middle of nowhere. Mega fun.

The car stopped.

"We're here Isabella" _He_ told me. My mum made to get out of the car but _he_ stopped her, saying "I'll do it dear" I stayed seated. _He_ opened my door.

"Out you get Isabella"

"I like it here thanks" I said. He grabbed my arm.

"Ow! Get off me!" I noticed mum looking in my direction. He just smiled at her.

"I'm not hurting her" he loosened his grip but still pulled me out. He led me up the front steps and rang the doorbell. It creaked open. A tall man with brown hair opened it.

"Hello, I'm Phil Dwyer. This is my daughter Isabella. We spoke on the phone" I gritted my teeth. I was not his daughter!

"Ah, yes. I remember. I am Mr James Vampir. I trust our arrangement was satisfactory?"

"Certainly. Good bye Isabella, behave" he walked away. I picked up my suitcase reluctantly and followed the guy down the corridor. He took me down several steps until we came to a corridor with numbered doors. He stopped at number three.

"in you go" he told me. He took my suitcase away from me and opened the door, pushing me inside and shutting the door. Inside were seven girls.

"Oh my god! A new person!" one squeaked, rushing to me.

"Er…hi"

"Hi! I'm Sasha!" the girl said. She was short and had bright red hair.

"I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella"

"Where did they get you?" she asked.

"What do you mean? get me?"

"She doesn't know!" one of the other girls said. She was slim with long brown hair.

"know what? Who are you?"

"I'm Angela"

"Who wants to tell her?" a third girl asked "Jessica by the way"

"I will" Sasha said "Sit down Bella" I looked around the room. There were some mattresses on the floor. I sat on one.

"Okay. This place isn't just a normal school. It's an all boy school"

"So why are we here?"

"we're here because we've been captured and brought here. Well, except you. I'm guessing someone paid off a member of your family in exchange"

"Like me" said a tiny blonde girl.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Ashley. My mum had six kids. She sold me off"

"Anyway, they want us here to…entertain the guys. And feed them"

"What? We have to cook?" I asked.

"Not exactly. That's the other thing that makes this school weird. It's a school for vampires"


	2. Chapter II

-1_"Anyway, they want us here to…entertain the guys. And feed them"_

"_What? We have to cook?" I asked._

"_Not exactly. That's the other thing that makes this school weird. It's a school for vampires"_

"You're insane"

"Believe it. You will eventually when they're feeding off you" a girl said.

"Shut up Lauren. You didn't believe it either! And you're just bitter because your dad didn't even sell you! He gave you away!" Rowan yelled.

"Oh piss off Rowan"

"Both of you! Stop it! You know what will happen if we fight!" Sasha said "Anyway, we're stuck here no matter what you believe. There are rules that the vamps set out, and we have our own rules. We get along. We have to"

"Okay"

"Also, it's four to a mattress. Sorry. It's not exactly comfortable. You can bunk with…Rowan, Angela and Whitney" she indicated the third person, a tall bubbly looking blonde. Well, as bubbly as it was possible to be around here. I heard footsteps in the hallway and the door opened.

"Hello girls!" a beautiful red-headed woman stood there. She was pale with eyes as red as her hair.

"Hello Victoria" they all chorused.

"Oh! James mentioned we had a new girl. Hello sweetie, I'm Victoria. What's your name honey?"

"I'm Isabella" I said.

"Beautiful. Is that Isabella or Bella?"

"I prefer Bella but either's fine" I said.

"Okay. Well Bella you've come on a very good day! It's the first day of our new semester, which means everyone gets mixed up again. Come on girls, time to get dressed" we followed her down the hallway to a large room with mirrors, make-up, outfits, hair stuff.

"What happens at the beginning of the semester?" I asked Whitney, who was next to me.

"Well, we're all put up for like, this mock auction thing where all the dormitories bid on which girls they want"

"Come here Bella sweetheart, I'll sort you out with something" Victoria said, taking my hand. She picked out a simple white dress that wasn't as slutty as what the other girls wore, and did my hair and makeup.

"Perfect. Now, all the girls mingle with the boys but new ones don't"

"How many of us our there?" I asked.

"Shh Bella. Silence. Anyway, there are eight per room, we have three full rooms at the moment, and three other girls. About twenty seven"

"oh"

"Right, you're done" she led all of the girls down to a small room with sofas and two doors, one was labelled 'stage door' and one was labelled 'theatre'. most of the girls went through the 'theatre' door. Victoria kept me and two other girls behind.

"Wait here until I call you girls" she said, walking off.

"Hi…who are you?" I asked.

"Dakota" Said the smaller blonde one.

"Tegan" the tall red-head said.

"I'm Bella" we sat in silence for a while before a loud voice came through some hidden speakers.

"Gentlemen, the auction is about to begin. All girls return to the back room, immediately"


	3. Chapter III

-1_We sat in silence for a while before a loud voice came through some hidden speakers._

"_Gentlemen, the auction is about to begin. All girls return to the back room, immediately"_

The other girls returned to the room. I found Sasha.

"What's going on now?" I asked.

"each lot is called up on stage, in groups of five-ish. We each get auctioned off to the highest bidding dormitory. Then the new lots are sold" she told me. It was only then that I noticed that each girl had a number on their chest"

"Lots one to five"

"Sorry Bella. That's me. Got to go" Sasha apologized. Sasha, Jessica and Lauren left with two girls I didn't know. Rowan came over to me.

"Don't worry Bella. The auction itself isn't bad. It's before and after you have to worry about" she told me.

"That's amazingly reassuring" I said, sarcastically. She smiled weakly.

"In a few weeks, it will be" she said.

"Now, as always we've gathered some new offerings and here they are!" we were ushered on stage. The curtain was up and I could see boys, sitting in groups with one boy sitting on his own in front of each. The girls were scattered around these boys. I assumed they were in charge of each dormitory.

"First lot, is this gorgeous red-head, a recent acquirement. Shall we start the bidding at one hundred?"

"One hundred!" someone shouted.

"One hundred fifty!"

"Two hundred!"

"Two fifty!"

"Three hundred!"

"Four fifty!"

"Do I have any advancements on four fifty? Going once, going twice…sold! To Beta dorm!" the boy in the front row of one of the dorms came over and dragged the petrified girl to his seat

Now, next we have this sumptuous brunette, very appetizing blood and as you can see, something the others don't have" I noticed that the two other new girls were dressed the same as me but they both had red sashes around their waists and red high-heels. I was barefoot. What was that supposed to mean?

"Obviously a very valuable addition. Shall we start the bidding at two hundred for this one?"

"Two hundred!"

"Three hundred!"

"Five hundred!" I didn't get why the bids were going up so quickly. I wasn't anything special. Whatever was setting me apart from the others must be really valuable.

"Six hundred!"

"Seven hundred!"

"Eight hundred!"

"Eight fifty!"

"One thousand!"

"Any advancements on one thousand?"

"One hundred and fifty thousand!"

"Going once! Going twice! Sold to dormitory Zeta" a large muscular guy with brown hair came up and took me down to his row. He forced me to sit on his knee. I grimaced. He kept stroking my thigh, I tried to push him away but he just growled in my ear.

"That was our last lot. All stock is to be returned until tomorrow" the guy let me go and I followed the others back to our rooms.

"Are you okay Bella?" Whitney asked me.

"Yeah, I just…thought they were going to do something then"

"No Bells. Tomorrow. You better get some sleep, you're going to need it"


	4. Chapter IV

-1_"Are you okay Bella?" Whitney asked me._

"_Yeah, I just…thought they were going to do something then"_

"_No Bells. Tomorrow. You better get some sleep, you're going to need it"_

I tossed and turned all night on our shared mattress, under our thin blanket but eventually I got to sleep. When I woke up, it was day time, I could tell by the small amount of light coming through our one tiny window.

"Hey Bella" someone said.

"Good thing you woke up when you did. Victoria just came in to say we've got ten minutes before we have to get showered and go get stuff to eat" Sasha said.

"Oh…how long have I been asleep for?"

"A while. It's about two in the afternoon. We're not required until, like, five in the afternoon" Jessica told me.

"So…we get one meal a day?"

"Sometimes we get extra, like in a special occasion" Rowan smiled. The door opened.

"Come along girls!" Victoria said, leading us down the corridor to one of those large communal shower things. While all the others stripped, I just stood there.  
"In you get Bella"

"err…no" I said. Victoria frowned.

"Bella, if you don't strip and get in there yourself I will make you" she growled. I backed away from her but she grabbed me by the throat.

"Sasha! Remove her clothes for me!" she snapped. Sasha whispered a quick apology in my ear before removing my clothes. Victoria threw me under one of the water jets.

"Bella, disobedience isn't tolerated here. Try it again and you will be punished, severely" she stalked off.

"Bella! You shouldn't have done that!" Rowan said.

"I refuse to do what they say! I can deal with all the auction shit but I'm not going any further!"

"You have to Bella! You don't have a choice!" Lauren said. I turned away from them, washed then dressed in the school-style uniform each of us was given. Victoria returned, all smiles once again. She led us into a large hall.

"Bella, use this opportunity" Rowan told me "It's about the only time you get to talk to girls out of your room" she hurried over to a girl that looked like her. I guess she was her sister.

(**A/N: I just realized in the first chapter I called Rowan, Ashley instead. Ignore that. Her name is Rowan, her sister is Ashley**)

I sat next to them. We were given plates of food, except me.

"Vegetarian or normal Bella?" Victoria asked me.

"Err…vegetarian"

"Okay" she handed me a plate of something that actually looked quite nice. When she walked away, Rowan's sister leant over to me.

"That was a good idea. Never eat the meat around here. No one knows where it comes from" right. Eww. I ate my food quickly and waited. Eventually Victoria clapped her hands.

"Right girls! It's time to go! The dormitory heads are here, please go to your assigned dormitory" oh god, which dormitory was I?

"Zeta" whispered a blonde girl "I'm Tanya, I'm there too" I nodded gratefully. I followed her. The guy who'd met me at the door was there. He led us down the corridor and into a large room. There were TV's, sofas, pool tables. It was basically a guy den. AND IT WAS FULL OF GUYS!

"err…Tanya?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"What's going to happen?"

"They'll come and get us. Then they decide what to do. Often, they'll have sex and drink some blood"

"Does it hurt?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes"

"That's why they bid so much for you. Yes, it will hurt. The blood drinking isn't so bad after a while, especially during sex. Some of the nicer ones will make sure you enjoy it but most won't. just relax"

"Boys!" the guy called. Everyone in the room looked up, smiles plastered on their faces.

"They're all yours"


	5. Chapter V

-1_"Boys!" the guy called. Everyone in the room looked up, smiles plastered on their faces._

"_They're all yours"_

They didn't stampede over as I expected. They moved slowly, looking us up and down. Assessing us before they selected, like predators. Some of the girls, who were obviously used to this, tried to appear attractive. Others hid. I just stood their, unsure of what to do.

One of the guys put on some music and a few girls started to dance. Well, grind. I tried to stay close to Tanya.

"Do you know which ones are nice?"

"None of them are nice Bella. They're vampires. Vampires and nice do not go in the same sentence" she said.

"okay, which ones are least likely to kill me?" I rephrased my sentence.

"I don't know. I haven't been in this dormitory before" she said, apologetically. Most of the girls were dancing now (though you could see by the expressions on their faces that they weren't happy about this).

"I thought they'd just attack us" I said, quietly.

"No. this is like foreplay for them. They know they'll get what they want so why rush?" she said. One of the guys noticed us standing on the outskirts. He came over and took Tanya's hand.

"Why are you being a wallflower sweetie?" he asked her, dragging her into the dancing. Tanya shot me a pained look. I hovered where I was, hoping to be ignored. Some hope. A tall, muscular guy with dark hair came over.

"What's your name?"

"Bella"

"You new?"

"Uh huh"

"Dance with me" he led me out onto the dance floor and we swayed together. I'd never been a good dancer. I tripped over standing still! The guy had a tight grip on my waist and kept grinding against me. I noticed that some of the partners were retiring to the sofas. There weren't enough girls for one each so some of the guys were sharing. They had their mouths pressed against the girls. I guessed they were feeding. The boy with me whispered something in my ear. His lips descended to my neck. I felt sharp teeth and I stiffened.  
"Relax" he whispered "It will hurt less" I tried to relax. He kissed the spot on my neck before biting. I didn't cry out. Instead I bit my lip, keeping the scream inside. He carried me to an armchair and sat me on his lap. I could feel him through his trousers. Oh god. Why me? Why me?

I tasted blood. I'd bitten too hard. Ouch.

He left my neck and flipped me around so I was facing him. He kissed me passionately, tasting the blood on my lip. I felt his hand at the hem of my skirt.

**A/N: CLIFFIE! YEAH! **


	6. Chapter VI

-1**A/N: for all those wondering. The vamp feeding off Bella ISN'T Emmett. The Cullen's come later. This is just some other vamp.**

**Also, I was pondering something. The poll kind of proved which of my stories is the most popular. It seems slightly odd to me that two of the nastier ones are liked the most. Hmmm…either that or the supporters of these stories are just more vocal. Ponder away with me. Let me know which one it is. Are my readers just interested in nasty stuff or are they more vocal? YOU DECIDE**

_He left my neck and flipped me around so I was facing him. He kissed me passionately, tasting the blood on my lip. I felt his hand at the hem of my skirt._

I struggled against him, trying to pull away.

"Don't do that" he hissed, pulling away from me and giving me a dark look "you are here to do what we say and you will obey me. Now sit still" I didn't want to but I was too afraid to struggle.

"Jesus Nick! You really must be repellent if these sluts won't spread their legs for you!" laughed someone. The vampire, Nick, glared at whoever had spoken.  
"She's shy is all" he said. I kicked out as hard as I could and fell off the guy's lap. I backed away rapidly, until I collided with the wall. The vampires moved towards me. I grabbed a candle off the table and held it like a weapon.

"Stay back" I said, my voice cracking.

"God, she's a feisty one"

"Hey, you grab her arms, I'll get her legs" someone said. Two vampires lunged for me. I hit the first one with the candle, causing him to catch fire. The other one knocked me over. I screamed and thrashed as they picked me up. They were carrying me to a bedroom.

"What's going on in here?" a voice demanded. I looked over to see the vampire who'd taken us up here.

"She's resisting us sir. Look what she did to Mason" Mason was now extinguished and looking pissed.

"Very well. Give her here" he took my arm and dragged me out of the room. I heard a groan from some of the boys but they soon got over it. There were other girls.

The man led me deep underground until we came to a small room. He threw me in and shut the door without a word.

I lay in the darkness. My neck burned. I didn't care what happened to me. I would never do that.

Never.

Sometime later the door was unlocked. I had no idea when. There was no light in this room to tell the time by. It was just windowless blackness.

Victoria came in.

"Bella. You have been disobedient"

"Kill me then. I won't do this"

"I'm not going to kill you, but by the time we're finished you will wish I had" I laughed.

"I already do"

"Then you won't mind a bit of company. Boys, come in" two hulking figures appeared at the doorway, evil smiles on their faces.

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I AM SO EVIL. That vampire at the beginning is not important by the way. Also, the two vampires appearing now are not the Cullen's. The Cullen's will appear shortly. Just not yet.**


	7. Chapter VII

-1**A/N: Whips, chains and chillies on a stick. Apologies for those who don't like. Also, apologies to those who love Felix/Demetri. They just make great bad guys. SORRY!**

"_I'm not going to kill you, but by the time we're finished you will wish I had" I laughed._

"_I already do"_

"_Then you won't mind a bit of company. Boys, come in" two hulking figures appeared at the doorway, evil smiles on their faces._

I tried to back away as the boys came in. Though 'boys' was a loose description.

"You've got an hour. Make it count" said Victoria. The two guys grabbed me and dragged me from the room. They carried me to an other one which was darker then the first. They lit some candles (probably for my benefit) and stood, watching my reaction. I'd have liked to remain calm, not show them I was afraid but I didn't. I screamed. This room was a horrific combination of torture chamber and bizarre playroom like the one I'd seen on the S&M channel (**A/N: There is not an S&M channel that I know of. If anyone does know of one existing then let me know so I can remove this note**)

I tried to move away but one grabbed me, his hands icy on my skin.

"Strap her down" said the other one. The one holding me pulled me onto a padded bench and strapped me down. Then he unbuttoned my shirt and slipped off my skirt. The other one had grabbed something off a wall rack. I strained my head to see what it was…and regretted it. It was a whip. A big one.

"Isabella Swan, you have misbehaved. This is your detention" said the one with the whip.

"By the end of this session, you will have learned to respect your superiors. you will no longer deny anyone" said the other.

"Now, when we get given a virgin like you to break, we don't take your virtue. That's not our job. But you will please us or you will be hurt" said the first.

"Victoria ordered us to punish you for your misbehaviour earlier, before we begin with your training. She reports that you were disobedient twice today so you shall receive thirty lashes, ten for minor disobedience and twenty for your refusal to do your job" said the second "Felix, whenever you're ready" The first one, Felix, raised his whip.

"These hits will mark you for what you are" he said, cracking the whip "And each time you are disobedient, you will receive ten more" He lashed out, hitting me across my breasts. I screamed in pain. He hit me again, clearly not caring if I screamed. No one would help me. I tried to evade the next one but the other vampire put his hands on my arms, holding me down.

I tried to count in my head, count down until it was over. When each lash seared my skin I lost count. They hit me until my skin was red raw, and there were deep cuts, oozing blood. I felt sick.

"I'm done Demetri"

"Good" the one called Demetri inspected me. I was laying perfectly still, unable even to raised my head anymore. Demetri un-strapped me and pushed me to the ground.

"Bella, why did you refuse to serve that vampire earlier?" he asked me, watching me with unblinking crimson eyes.

"Because it's wrong. It's wrong to whore yourself out"

"Is it wrong to bring pleasure to someone?"

"If you're unwilling, then yes" I said, firmly.

"Then you have to make yourself willing" he said "Now, I want you to suck me and Felix off" I shook my head.

"What?"

"No, I won't" I said. Felix smiled. He kicked me down, so I was lying on my stomach. I cried out as pain from the lashes ripped through me. I heard the grating sound of metal on metal and felt something cold and sharp on my back.

"I am going to write 'I must learn to obey' on your back in your blood" Felix said. I felt the sharp point dig into my back. Slowly, oh so slowly, it sliced through my skin. I cried out in pain and he stopped.

"You deserve this punishment Isabella. You must remain silent or it will be worse for you" Demetri threatened. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and stared right ahead, trying not to focus on the pain. Eventually he stopped.

"Now Bella, will you yield to our will?"

"No!" I shouted. And so we repeated for almost an hour until Felix finally announced "I've run out of room. I don't want to damage that pretty little butt of hers" They laughed.  
"I'd give in now Bella, things are about to get much worse" Demetri said. I shook my head, unable to speak for fear of screaming. Felix pulled me to my feet and dragged me to a metal frame, with chains hanging from it. He attached my wrists and feet so I was strung up in a X shape. Demetri had got a thin wooden stick and was coating the end in a strange powder. He held it up so I could see.

"Do you know what this is Bella?" I didn't reply. Felix hit me.

"Answer!"

"No…I don't"

"It's a stick coated with ground up chilli. No exactly deadly, but applied to the right location" he trailed off and smiled "certainly painful" he ran it along the open cuts on my front.

"Ahh!" I cried out. Demetri stabbed it into one of the wounds. Felix did the same on my back with a second stick. I wouldn't yell. I wouldn't. not anymore.

"I think we should try a different spot" said Demetri, applying a fresh coat of chilli to the stick.

"I expect you can guess where we're going to put it next Bella, but in case you can't, I'll give you a clue" said Felix. He tore off my underwear "Give up?"

"No" I said. They shrugged. Demetri placed the tip of the stick at my core.

"Last chance Bella" he said. I shook my head. I would never agree. I wanted to do…that stuff…with someone I loved. Not forced to do it in a dark horrible school full of vampire scum!

He thrust the stick up, inside me but not far enough that it broke my barrier. I screamed. I couldn't help it. It burned worse then anything. Felix hit me for screaming I stopped. Demetri twisted the stick around.

"Ow! Oh…God! Fuck! Stop! Please!" Nothing they'd done so far compared to this. Demetri pulled the stick out.

"Did you just say stop?" he asked, placing the stick at my folds.

"yes! Oh god yes! Please!" I cried. Felix detached me from the restraints. I fell to the floor. I lay there until Demetri tapped my shoulder with the stick.

"Get up" he ordered. I didn't move. He nodded to Felix who poked my core with a stick. I stood up immediately.

"undress us" he told me. I did so with shaking hands, starting with his shirt. It seemed to take ages but eventually it was on the floor. I moved to his trousers and unzipped them. They fell to the floor. I paused.  
"All of it" he told me. I pulled down his boxers. His erection sprang free. He got turned on by my pain? Sick.

"Don't forget me" said Felix. I turned to him and repeated the process. When I got to his jeans, my hands were shaking too much.

"Easy with the goods darling" he said, grinning. Soon they were both naked. Felix pushed me down to my knees.

"Are you going first or am I?" Demetri asked.

"You can but make it quick. I can hardly wait" Felix laughed. Demetri stood in front of me, his erection level with my mouth. He brushed it against my lips.

"Open" I didn't "Open or I'll get the stick" I opened my mouth and he slid inside. I almost gagged. I wasn't really sure what to do.

"Suck Bella" he said. I did so, move my head slowly up and down. He moaned as I did.

It took a long time, or it seemed long to me. But finally he came in my mouth. I went to spit it out but he said "swallow it" and I had to. He pulled out of my mouth and Felix took his place in front of me. He pushed roughly into my mouth, his hands wrapping in my hair. He moved my head forcefully.

"Oh…god…" he moaned.

"Use your teeth Bella" Demetri told me. I grazed Felix's dick with my teeth. His moans grew louder.

Felix came a lot quicker then Demetri. They dressed, then dragged me out of the room, back to the solitary cell I'd been, then left. After a while, Victoria came. She came me some clothes and led me to the old room, where the other girls were. I didn't know how long I'd been in the room but they seemed glad to see me. When Victoria left, Sasha hugged me.

"Oh Bella, we were so worried!"

"I'm okay" I muttered, even though everyone could see I was lying.

**A/N: I hope that long chapter makes up for previous short ones. I was quite impressed with my torture. Chilli's? Ouch!**

**The Cullen's will appear in the next chapter, and that is a promised. I know everyone is waiting anxiously for their arrival.**


	8. Chapter VIII

-1**A/N: here come the Cullen's! I haven't decided what partnering this fic will be. It can be any (male) Cullen with Bella, including Carlisle (I'm not against same sex relationship's, I just have trouble writing them. Also, if Bella is ever to get out she needs a vampire's help. Since all the girls are human, it'll be a bit problematic having her partnered with one of the girls). There is a chance Bella will sleep with all of them, but I'll keep it open so you'll be able to express your opinion until right at the end. Cast your vote with a review!**

I was woken by the noise of a key in the lock.

"if you'd warned me in advance, I'd have had them prepared for you" Victoria was talking to someone.

"We prefer them naturally" said a velvety voice.

"Very well" she said, in an annoyed tone of voice. The door opened and Victoria came in, with three boys. One was tall, muscular with short dark hair. The next was lanky with unkept bronze hair, the most boyish one. The third was muscled, with tangled blonde hair. All the girls rose to their feet when they entered. I tried to as well but could barely move. My injuries felt worse this morning, much worse.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Sasha, who helped me to my feet.

"The prefects. School royalty. They get to pick whatever girls they want" she replied. One of the boys looked in our direction, hearing us. We froze. The boys moved around the room, examining us. After a while, they gathered together and talked briefly.

"Her" said the bronze haired one.

"I agree, her" said the blonde

"Quite right" said the big one. Who? Everyone was looking around.  
"But, my lords, that one is not fit for your presence. She's a rouge. She…" Victoria trailed off.

"We will take what we want" said the blonde. She nodded, looking scared. They walked towards the area where Sasha and I were huddled. The blonde one offered a hand towards us. We looked at each other. Me or her?

"Will you deny us my beauty?" he asked. I could tell he was speaking to me.

"I…err…no" I stammered. I didn't want another 'detention' involving chillies. I took his hand and he led me out of the room. The other two followed us. Victoria locked the door again.

"Sire, I really must insist, she is not sufficient for you. She refuses to submit" Submit? I submitted last night to Demetri and Felix! Wasn't that enough?

"Did she receive training?" the big one asked.

"Yes but…"

"Then she surely she is broken or she would not be alive. Your trainers do seem to have problems with limits. I sent a girl there a while back for training on how to keep herself still. When I got her back she had to go to hospital!" he continued.  
"She will be ours Victoria. And that is the end of it" said the bronze haired one

"Esme!" called the blonde. A woman appeared. She was tall, with long caramel coloured hair.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take her to the quarters we have prepared and see that she is bathed, dressed and fed. That will be all"

"Very well my lord" she took my hand and led me away from them, down corridors and upstairs. We reached a large modern living room/kitchen area, with several doors leading off. There were two girls sitting on the sofa, watching TV. One was tall and blonde, the other was small and had black spiky hair.

"Hi Esme" the small one.

"Good morning girls. I trust you are well?"

"Very. Who's this?" asked the blonde.

"A new addition, what's your name sweetie?" asked Esme.

"Err…Bella. Isabella Swan"

"I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie" said the small one.

"Call me Rose" said Rosalie.

"Urm…why am I here?"

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, I arrived a couple of days ago"

"Oh! Well, those three brothers are the sons of one of the headmasters. They're like royalty. So they get to pick any girls they like and keep them for as long as they like. It's a pretty good deal, better then the dorms" said Alice.

"I'll run you a warm bath, Alice could you possibly make her something to eat and find some clothes?" Esme asked.

"Sure" Esme walked off to one of the doors and I caught a glimpse of white tiles. Alice went into the kitchen and returned with a sandwich. Rosalie found me clothes.

"Erm…who is she? I mean, she's older then us so I'm guessing she's not here for the same reason?" I asked, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"That's Esme. Doctor Cullen has known her for a while. She's a personal maid. And she looks after us. She's really lovely" as if to illustrate this fact, Esme popped her head around the bathroom door and said "Bella, you bath is ready"

I bathed, the water stinging my cuts at first. Alice noticed them and gave me a salve to put on. I dressed in some warm pyjamas that Rosalie gave me (apparently the boys would warn us before we were wanted, so it didn't matter what I wore the rest of the day). I sat with the two other girls on the sofa and watched TV. I knew it probably wouldn't last but for now at least I was warm, fed and happy.

**A/N: Aww…Bella finally gets some peace. And the Cullen's are here! Hooray! So review and let me know if you want Emmett, Jasper, Edward or Carlisle. I have never written a Emmett/Bella or Carlisle/Bella fic before. It would be an interesting experience but I may not be as good as with Jazz or Ed. I'm used to them. Probably no updates tomorrow. I have to clean a car. I'm trying to raise money so I can send my parents out for a meal on their anniversary. I have to raise £40 in 2 months!**


	9. Chapter IX

-1**A/N: the scores at the moment are: Edward in the lead with nine votes, Emmett in second place with four votes, Jasper in third with two votes and Carlisle trailing in last place with one vote. Btw, if you say you like two people (eg Jasper and Carlisle) a vote gets added to each of them. If you say you like all four, that's just being greedy. Two is the maximum. The votes will be open until a couple of chapters later.**

**No lemons yet. Wait until the next chapter ;)**

I don't know what time it was but a phone rang somewhere nearby. I jerked out of my sleepy dazed state.

"hello?" said Alice "Oh hi. Yes, we'll be ready. Okay. Love you, bye" she hung up.

"the guys are coming?" Rose guessed. Me and her were slumped on the sofa.

"Yep, ten minutes" she threw a cushion at us "Get up, get dressed"

"Get dressed? Into what?" I asked.

"There are clothes in your room" said Rose "That one there" she pointed. I went inside and found a wardrobe full of clothes.

"Which ones should I wear?"

"It doesn't matter really! They like us looking nice but they also like us to be comfortable" said Alice "That's why they go and select people without telling Victoria, so she can't tart them up"

"Okay. But what passes as nice for them? I mean, I don't even know their names!"

"Oh, come here!" Alice pulled me out into the living room and pointed at a small framed picture. It showed Alice, Rosalie with the guys. There was also another girl who I eventually recognized as…

"Tanya? She was here?"

"No, that's her twin. Kate. She was up here. She got beaten up by Felix and Demetri" she said sadly "Anyway, that one there is Emmett. The bronze haired one next to him is Edward. That one on the end is Jasper"

"So what's going to happen?"

"Well sometimes we watch a movie together, sometimes we all go out. Mostly we have sex"

"Is it like, one girl for each guy?"

"Most of the time, but they swap around. So last time I was with Jasper but this time I might be with Edward"

"I think Edward will take Bella" said Rose, coming in to the room dressed up "you're a virgin right? Then it'll be Edward. He's the most gentle"

"She's right. Anyway, we better get going or we won't be ready in time. Rose, can you help her?" Rose nodded and escorted me into my room. She looked through several outfits before discarding them and selecting a blue tank top and a skirt.

"It's important to dress for the right occasion. So if you know which guy you're going to be with you can dress accordingly. If you know that we're going out you glam up. We're doing a movie night tonight I think so it's sexy casual"

"Thanks Rose but you forgot to put underwear in here"

"No I didn't Bella. Sorry but no underwear when we're inside with them. It complicates things apparently"

"Okay" she left and I went to get changed. I saw in the mirror that my cuts were healed. There were scars but they looked old.

"wow. What was in that salve you gave me Alice?" I muttered to myself.

"Vampire venom" she said from the other room "Not enough to change you. Just enough to heal you"

"Alice! You know we're not allowed stuff like that!" Rose said.  
"What? Emmett gave it to me"

"I wonder why" They laughed. I shoved my clothes on and went to see them.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Inside joke Bella. You'll understand soon. Don't worry" said Rose. There was a knock at the door, interrupting us.

"Come in!" called Alice. The door opened and the three vampires from earlier came in.

"Evening girls" said the blonde, Jasper, in a southern drawl (**A/N: mmmm**)

"Heya" Alice and Rose both rushed to greet them. I hung back, hesitant. Alice and Rosalie were exchanging passionate kisses with the guys. The bronze haired one, Edward noticed me standing shyly and came over. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and grinned.

"No need to be shy love" he said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So what's the plan for the night?" Alice asked.

"We were thinking movie, snacks, maybe a bit of heavy making out" said Emmett, his face alight with a childish grin "Hey Edward, share the newbie!" Emmett took me from Edward and gave me a passionate kiss.

"It's okay Bella. Don't be scared, we're not going to hurt you" said Jasper, when Emmett had released me. He also gave me a quick kiss. Edward pulled me down next to him into the corner of the sofa (it was a L shaped one). Alice sat on my other side with Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett flicked a button on the TV remote and the film came on. Dracula. I did appreciate the irony. Alice was trying to eat popcorn by throwing it and catching it in her mouth. Jasper caught a piece and fed it to her. Apart from the fact that three of the room's occupants were vampires, it did feel like a couple of kids hanging out.

Edward held me close, tucked in the crook of his arm, my head resting on his chest. It didn't feel weird. It felt oddly normal and comforting.

His hand moved to my thigh, and he rubbed it gently.

"It's okay" he whispered. I noticed that the others seemed to be involved in some VERY heavy making out. Edward turned me to face him and kissed me gently.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

**A/N: MWHAHAHA! Next chapter, Bella's first time. Or will she chicken out again? **


	10. Chapter X

-1**A/N: Lemons! Note I say lemons not rape. Anyway, enjoy. Also, I realised that instead of putting a little reminder of what happened previously, I hadn****'****t been. Oops, my mistake.**

_His hand moved to my thigh, and he rubbed it gently._

"_It's okay" he whispered. I noticed that the others seemed to be involved in some VERY heavy making out. Edward turned me to face him and kissed me gently._

"_Shall we go?" he asked._

Edward led me into my room and laid me down gently on the bed.

"This is your first time?" he asked. I nodded, afraid. He stroked my cheek, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"I'll be careful. I promise" he whispered "just relax" easier said then done in my opinion. His lips met mine in a slow, sensual kiss. His hands moved slowly down my sides to the bottom of my top, then underneath. His hands were cold on my skin but the minute they touched me I felt a flare of warmth. He pulled my top off and threw it somewhere in the room. His hands caressed my skin like he was worshipping a goddess. They ran along my curves before coming to rest on my breasts.

"You are beautiful Bella" he told me. His cool hands stroked my breasts, pinching and squeezing occasionally. It felt amazing. He kissed me again, his tongue licking along my bottom lip seeking entrance. I granted it eagerly, enjoying the sensation. His hands wrapped around my body, pressing it closer to him. Mine knotted in his auburn hair as our kiss deepened.

I could feel his erection against my centre, through the fabric that separated us. My hands released his hair and went to the front of his shirt. I unbuttoned it with shaking hands. He pulled back to help me. When his shirt fell loose, he slipped it off and it joined mine on the floor.

His lips skimmed my ear and he whispered "are you afraid?"

"Yes" I replied. His lips trailed down my neck to my pulse point.

"Really?"

"Yes" his mouth moved lower until it was resting on my breast. He bit down lightly and I gasped both in shock at him and the sensation I felt.

"Now?" he whispered against my skin.

"Uh huh" I replied. He kept his mouth where it was but his hands went to the edge of my skirt, then under it. They found my core immediately. I could feel myself dripping down my legs. I'd never felt like this before. He slipped a finger between my folds and I arched my back at the feeling. Edward's mouth returned to my neck as he repeated his question "now?" I couldn't lie.

"No"

"Good" he slipped another two fingers inside me. I gasped. He pulled out and I whimpered with loss. He repeated the action until I felt myself tightening.

"Not yet Bella" he said. He pulled out and licked his fingers clean. He pointed to his trousers. I unbuttoned them and tugged them off quickly, followed by his boxers. His erection sprang free. He pushed me back down into the bed.  
"Do you see what you do to me?" he said "You are exquisite"

"Edward…I want you" I moaned. Was this me talking? Really? Edward kissed me once more before positioning himself at my entrance.

"Ready?" I nodded "this will hurt a bit" he warned. I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him tightly to me. He pushed into me, paused, then broke through my barrier. I cried out, holding Edward tighter. He stroked my cheek.

"Be brave Bella, it will pass" he waited, allowing me to adjust to the feeling. I nodded and he pulled out again. He set a steady pace. I felt so strange.  
"Edward…" I groaned "More. Faster" he complied, grunting and groaning with each thrust.

"Bella"

"Oh god…Edward" he grew faster, harder "Oh…so close" I closed my eyes tight as I came.

Edward continued thrusting. He grew louder as he also drew close to his release.

"Oh…BELLA!" he growled before he came inside me. He pulled out of me and rolled off, so he was lying next to me instead of on top of me. His arm encircled my waist.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Edward's POV (**A/N: this is probably the only time the POV won't be in Bella's**)

I lay beside Bella, wrapping my arm around her protectively.

"Thank you" I whispered. This was partly to her for allowing me to do this but also to Jasper, who I knew would hear. We had arranged earlier that he should not contain his emotions. This would make everything easier for Bella. I stroked the spot on her neck where she'd be bitten. I hadn't fed. Me and my brothers only fed on our partners with their permission. I waited until I felt Bella's breathing slow and I knew she was asleep. As soon as we'd seen her in that room, we'd known she was special. We all felt something.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	11. Chapter XI

**A/N: **

_I waited until I felt Bella's breathing slow and I knew she was asleep. As soon as we'd seen her in that room, we'd known she was special. We all felt something._

I was woken by a quiet knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I muttered blearily. Alice came in with a tray of food.

"Morning sleepy head" I pulled my sheet up to make sure I was completely covered. Alice grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Relax. It's not like I haven't seen stuff like that before. And I'm not attracted to that kind of thing anyway. I brought you breakfast"

"Where's Edward?" I asked. I remembered falling asleep with him next to me. Alice picked a letter off her tray before setting it down in front of me and sitting at the end of my bed.

"The guys left. Their father called them" she said "but Edward left that for you" I flicked it open and scanned it quickly.

Dearest Bella,

I would have loved to have been there when you woke up. Unfortunately I was called away on an urgent business matter. And I mean seriously urgent.

I really enjoyed spending time with you and last night was amazing. Perhaps we could try a proper date sometime? Well, as proper as it can get with a vampire J

I'd love to do that tonight but I am being forced to share with my brothers. Trust me, not my idea. Normally, after a girl has been with all three of us, they kind of pick their favourite who they spend most of their time with and occasionally we swap.

Pick me Bella! Pick me!

Just joking. I sound like I'm waiting to be picked in gym class.

I'll see you soon.

Love

Edward.

I folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope.

"He wants to go out on a date sometime"

"Wow. He must like you. A lot"

"Doesn't he do that for you guys?"

"Well we have group dates but we're never really sure which guy we're on the date with. It was especially awkward when there were three guys and just us two girls. We weren't sure who to kiss at the end, whether they'd feel left out"

"Who did you normally leave out?"

"We didn't mostly. It's easier just to kiss all of them"

"So, am I going to sleep with all of them?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Yes. And maybe Carlisle"

"Their…dad?"

"Yeah. He's got a strange relationship with us. Our boys will only ever share us with those of a higher disposition. They care about us Bella. It's not just sex to them like it is to the others. It's a relationship. They act cold towards us in front of the other vampires because they need to keep up their reputation but they do care. Is that so hard to believe?" I thought about Edward last night. So kind, so loving.

"No it isn't" I admitted.

"Right. See. Well, you should get up"

"I don't want to get up, I want to sleep some more"

"No can do. We have stuff we need to be doing"

"Like what?"

"Looking pretty? Besides, the guys promised they'd be back soon. They said they're going to take us out to the cinema or something"

"No thanks. I'm going to sleep. My legs feel like their made of jelly" I said. Rose came in.

"I know that feeling" she said, sitting next to Alice. I groaned and buried my head in the pillow.

"Please, leave me to recover in peace!" I complained.

"Fine, come Alice leave her be. Remember how we felt after our first time with a vamp?"

"Yes, but those vampires were nowhere near as nice as Edward and the others are" Alice and Rose disappeared, bickering as they went.

I went back to sleep.

Later

I woke up, and went into the kitchen. It was silent, no sign of Alice or Rose. I spotted a piece of paper stuck to the fridge and read it.

Bella,

We're at the guys room. If you wake up in time you can join us. We're going to eat takeaway pizza and play games. Down the stairs, turn right. It's the big door with a no entry sign on it.

Ali and Rose.

I shrugged. What the hell, I was bored. I dressed casually and followed the instructions. I found the door and knocked.

"Come in!" I opened it and went inside. They were all seated on the floor.

"Bella!" said Emmett. He tugged me down so I was sitting next to him "Nice of you to join us"

"Yeah, now you're here the fun can really begin. We're going to play cards then truth or dare" said Alice, grinning. I couldn't help notice that she was sitting with Edward but he wasn't holding her like he'd held me last night.

"Okay, I'll deal" said Jasper.

**A/N: Slight cliffy. So, is she going to sleep with Em or Jazz? Em or Jazz? Decide before I post the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter XII

-1**A/N: I wanted to have this done yesterday but I was banished from the computer to make cakes with my sister and clean the car. It'll be dirty again within the week.**

**Also, I kind of made up this card game. I don't normally play cards. I think it is a real game but I'm not sure. The vote says Bella should sleep with Em next which works out nicely. Because I know exactly what can happen now, between her and Jazz afterwards.**

"_Bella!" said Emmett. He tugged me down so I was sitting next to him "Nice of you to join us"_

"_Yeah, now you're here the fun can really begin. We're going to play cards then truth or dare" said Alice, grinning. I couldn't help notice that she was sitting with Edward but he wasn't holding her like he'd held me last night._

"_Okay, I'll deal" said Jasper._

Jasper dealt each person seven cards and put the other ten cards aside.

"Okay Bella, you ever played cards before?" Jasper asked.

"I've played some card games before" I shrugged "Not much and it was mainly little kid stuff"

"Well this is definitely not little kids stuff. You have to put down your lowest card. The person who places the highest card out of all of us has to take the cards and looses that hand. The loser of the hand has to remove an article of clothing. The winner is the first person with no cards and he or she gets dibs on the partner of their choice" explained Emmett.

"easy" added Edward.

"Emmett, I dealt so you put down first" said Jasper. Emmett put down a two.

"Just to clarify, is an ace high or low?" I asked.

"Low" said Emmett. I put down an ace. Alice put down a two. Edward put down a ace. Rosalie groaned and put down a five. Jasper put down a three.

"Oh Rose" said Jasper, trying to look disappointed but failing miserably. Rosalie removed her jacket.

Emmett put down a four. I put down a six. Alice put down a three. Edward put down a two. Rosalie put down an ace. Jasper put down a four. I was screwed.

"Bella, loose the clothes" I pulled off a shoe.

"Oh no, that does not count!" protested Emmett.

"Does so count. It's an article of clothing. You said I had to remove on article of clothing. You never specified what counted and what didn't so there!" I said. I put my shoe on top of Rosalie's jacket. She immediately took it off and put her jacket on top of my shoe.

"Sorry Bella. I don't want shoe prints on my jacket"

"Today is the first time I've worn those shoes. And I'm inside. Your jacket is fine" I pointed out. She shrugged. Emmett put down a five. I put down an ace. Edward put down a six. Rosalie put down a ace. Jasper put down a three. Edward removed his shoe (copying me). I looked over and he winked.

The next hand-I lost. I put down my other shoe.

The fifth hand-Alice lost. She put down her necklace.

The sixth hand-Jasper lost. He took of his shirt.

The seventh hand-Emmett lost. He pulled off his jeans.

The eighth hand-I lost again. I reluctantly put down my shirt.

"Wow Bella, you are seriously unlucky" said Emmett.

"Unlike you who seems to be on a winning streak"

"I am just king of cards"

"He cheats" Edward said in a stage whisper.

"I do not cheat!"

"Whatever, just lay down your cards!" Rosalie lost that hand. She took off her leggings. The hand after Alice lost her skirt. Edward lost his other shoe. I lost my trousers. I really was the unluckiest person.

"You know there is a reason those guys are trying to keep their trousers on" Alice whispered to me "They don't want us to see how hard we make them" I giggled. Emmett lost the next hand and removed his shirt. I lost again.

"So what's it going to be Bella?" Emmett asked "your bra or your pants?" I unclipped my bra. Emmett wolf whistled. Edward hit him.

Jasper lost his trousers.

Alice lost her top.

Rosalie lost her top then her skirt. I was just praying that I wouldn't loose again.

Edward lost his shirt.

"I am out of cards" announced Emmett "I win" I breathed a sigh of relief. I was the person with the least amount of clothes on. Jasper and Emmett were both in their boxers and shoes. Edward was in his jeans. Alice and Rose were in underwear. I was in my pants. I felt humiliated.

"So I get to pick. Hmmm…Bella?"


	13. Chapter XIII

-1**A/N: LEMONS! It took me ages to write this. I kept getting distracted.**

"_I am out of cards" announced Emmett "I win" I breathed a sigh of relief. I was the person with the least amount of clothes on. Jasper and Emmett were both in their boxers and shoes. Edward was in his jeans. Alice and Rose were in underwear. I was in my pants. I felt humiliated._

"_So I get to pick. Hmmm…Bella?"_

My head shot up.

"What?"

"Bella, will you be my partner for the evening"

"Er…I…err…sure"

"Are we going to play truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Is it okay if me and Bella skip this?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, sure" said Jasper "wouldn't want to deprive you of your partner for any longer" everyone grinned, except me. I blushed.

Emmett took me by the hand and led me into a bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and pushed me up against the wall. There was a loud bang when I came into contact with it. Ouch.

His mouth was on my neck, sucking, kissing and nibbling as he moved lower. His hands wrapped around my waist, pressing me against him. It was nothing like being with Edward. That had been slow, romantic. This was a fit of passion, lust was pouring off every atom of his body. His hands tore off my pants and his boxers in one quick movement.

"Bella…do you want this?" he asked. His hand rubbed against my core. I gasped. I couldn't think straight so I murmured the only word possible.

"Yes"

"That's all I needed to hear" his mouth went to mine, our tongues battling for domination. He wrapped my legs around his waist and entered me quickly. There was no words of encouragement, it simply happened.

I had no time to adjust. Emmett pulled out, then thrust back in again so hard that my head hit the wall. His hands were everywhere, roaming my body. I moaned in pleasure as he thrust into me.

"Oh…fuck…Emmett"

"Bella. God, this is…so good" He pumped harder, going so deep I was sure he could feel my heartbeat as it beat faster with each thrust.

The night disappeared into an endless rhythm. All I could feel was Emmett. His hands on me, his warmth pressed against me, his cock inside me. There was nothing but him. I fell in love with the sensation, loving to hear him scream my name and me scream his as we came together.

**A/N: sorry that it kind of…trailed off. I was writing and I just got kind of bored. It's so repetitive. I was bored with this chapter. I just wanted it to end. Sorry. I guess I'm not really in the mood to write this kind of stuff at the moment.**


	14. Chapter XIV

-1**A/N: this is me making up for the last chapter by starting to build a meaningful relationship between Bella and Edward (who is still in the lead of the votes and it doesn't look like it will change anytime soon). Bella will go with Jazz, but she is going to end up with Edward. Edward lovers of the world, you win!**

_The night disappeared into an endless rhythm. All I could feel was Emmett. His hands on me, his warmth pressed against me, his cock inside me. There was nothing but him. I fell in love with the sensation, loving to hear him scream my name and me scream his as we came together._

I got up and had a long bath. After my time with Edward, I'd felt like jelly. After my time with Emmett, I felt like I'd just wrestled with a bear. Not fun.

When I finished, I realized I had no clean clothes to wear because I was still in the boy's area.

There was a knock at the door.

"Bella? It's Edward. I brought you this" he opened the door a crack and tossed some clothes in. was he a mind reader?

"Thank you!"

"Welcome" I dressed in the clothes he'd given me (which were very comfortable and loose) and went out. He was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi" I said.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Sore"

"I can imagine" he patted the seat next to him. I sat down, wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly. I spoke without realizing it.

"I feel like such a whore" I admitted.

"Why?"

"I slept with two guys I don't even know"

"That doesn't make you a whore. A lot of girls sleep with random people all the time. Besides, it's not your choice is it? You didn't decide to do it, you were forced to"

"But I enjoyed it" he rolled his eyes at me.

"That doesn't make it a choice Bella. It's just a perk. But if you had it your way, you would never have met us and never slept with us"

"Well…" I didn't want to say that if I had met Edward anywhere, I wouldn't have minded sleeping with him. He raised an eyebrow and I blushed. He stroked my cheek gently.

"I like it when you blush" he chuckled. That made me blush harder, but I still felt worried. Edward seemed to sense it, because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"It's okay Bella. Trust me, I've met loads of girls and some of them were whores but you are not. You are a beautiful woman who's been forced into something no one should ever have to participate in" if it's so wrong, why don't you stop it? I wondered.

"I know what you're thinking. Why don't we stop it, right? We don't because we can't. We may get more respect then a lot of vampires here because our dad is one of the vamps in charge, but he's just a small fry compared to the others. They make all the real decisions. There's nothing we can do to stop it. Trust me, we've tried"

"How?"

"When someone tries to escape, they're punished. Severely. Basically they're let loose and the vampires hunt them down. A while ago, we tried to help the girl's escape but they assumed we wanted to kill them so they…jumped off a cliff"

"oh"

"Yeah" he looked so sad. I patted his hand reassuringly.

"You tried. That's all that matters"

"I tried but…"

"EDWARD! ARE YOU DEAF? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU!" an angry voice said. I jumped and looked up. A blonde vampire was standing in the doorway, glaring at Edward. He didn't notice me.  
"Sorry Father, I was involved in a conversation with Bella which was taking all of my focus" Father? Oh, right.

"Bella?" the blonde noticed me and his scowl disappeared.  
"Hello" I said, quietly.

"good morning" he said formally.

"So, what's so urgent?"

"Your presence is required. Last night three of the girls attempted to escape. They are to be put to death"

"Who?" he asked.

"Sasha, Angela and Rowan" Oh god, no.

**A/N: EVIL CLIFFY! MWHAHAHA! Okay, maniacal laughter moment is over. For those who are trying to remember who Sasha and Rowan are (everyone knows who Angela is) they were two of the girls imprisoned with Bella at the beginning.**


	15. Chapter XV

-1**A/N: sorry for all those Jasper fans but I was wondering how to finish this story and the plot I came up with means Bella won't get to be with Jazz. Sorry.**

"_Your presence is required. Last night three of the girls attempted to escape. They are to be put to death"_

"_Who?" he asked._

"_Sasha, Angela and Rowan" Oh god, no._

"Bella? Wake up. We need to go" I opened my eyes, hoping it was all a horrible dream. Edward was crouched over me, peering down at me anxiously.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted" he helped me to my feet "are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine"

"Bella…we need to go. We're supposed to be present at the execution…" he trailed off. It hadn't been a dream. It had been real. My friends were going to be killed and there was nothing I could do. Edward led me down endless corridors until we were out in the open air. We went and stood next to his brothers. Alice and Rosalie were there too.

There were vampires everywhere, and all the girls from the basement. The blonde vampire, Edward's father, was standing on a platform with the three girls, who's hands and legs were bound. He nodded to Edward.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Last night, these three girls broke the rules. Some of you know them…intimately I imagine and before now they have not caused us any trouble. However, rules are rules and the punishment for breaking the rules is death. These girls are to be hunted and destroyed, and I warn you others watching. If you attempt to escape then your punishment will be the same" he nodded to Victoria, who dragged the girls from the platform. She untied their ropes and pushed them.

"run. Maybe you'll make it this time" she said. None of them moved. The vampires moved forward, slowly, trying to scare them. They wouldn't attack yet. I could see they wanted the chase, the hunt. The kill was just a bonus.

Angela was the first to run. Her nerve broke and she darted away from the vampires, knowing that she had no chance of escape but fleeing anyway. Sasha ran too but little Rowan stayed where she was, eyes closed tightly. She knew, as they all did, that she wouldn't reach safety and she wasn't going to pretend any different. She just wanted it over with.

The vampires reacted instantly. They ran after Angela and Sasha, ignoring Rowan. I could see that the girls were running as fast as they could but the vampires weren't. They would catch them easily.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward moving towards Rowan. I grabbed his sleeve and when he looked at me, his eyes were dark staring at me without actually seeing me.

"Bella, let him go" Alice said, pulling me away from him. She dragged me over to Rosalie who wrapped her arms around us, shielding us from the sight.

"It's for the best" she whispered "It will be quick" I tried to think that. I tried not to hear the screams, first one, then two and three. I tried not to imagine them feeding on my friends.

We returned to our room. I sat and stared at the wall, numbly. Alice and Rosalie tried to act like nothing had happened but their chatter and smiles were strained. I grew bored and went to my room. How could they treat people that way? How could Alice and Rose just pretend?

I knew how. They'd grown so accustomed to it that they no longer noticed. I'd seen the same resigned expressions on some of the other girls.

Well I refused to adjust. I wouldn't let them get me. I was getting out of here.

**A/N: some people may be wondering why Bella decided to run away, straight after she saw people being killed for running away. Well, she doesn't care if she gets caught and killed. She just doesn't want to get used to death.**

**Sorry it's short.**


	16. Chapter XVI

-1**A/N: dedicated to Ellie and Sian. Sorry I didn't put this up on Friday like I said I would. I ran out of time.**

**This is quite a short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

_How could they treat people that way? How could Alice and Rose just pretend?_

_I knew how. They'd grown so accustomed to it that they no longer noticed. I'd seen the same resigned expressions on some of the other girls._

_Well I refused to adjust. I wouldn't let them get me. I was getting out of here._

I waited until nightfall before sneaking out of my room. I'd packed a bag with the warmest clothes. I grabbed a little food from the kitchen and added that too. I could roughly remember the route Edward had taken me earlier. I knew that if anyone came down one of the corridors I'd be found but I didn't care. I wanted out and one way or the other I was going to get it.

I hugged the shadows of the hallways, keeping an eye out for security cameras or booby-traps. Not that I thought there would be booby-traps but you never knew. I paused every so often, thinking that I heard voices from behind me but all was silent. It was just my imagination playing tricks on me I told myself. If someone was following me, I'd know about it by now. Well, I'd probably be dead by now.

_Remember earlier? They wanted to play with their food before eating._

I shook the thought from my mind. I would find a way out. I would!

I found a staircase and headed downstairs. I paused halfway down. The corridor below was pitch black and I could hear the sound of crying in the distance. I tried to remember where I'd been kept but I didn't think it was around here.

"Oh God! Someone help me please!" screamed a voice. I felt tears on my cheeks. I needed to ignore it, and get out of here. I wiped the tears away and hardened my heart. I carried on down the steps and into the darkened corridor. Each footstep seemed to echo, each floorboard creaked, my breathing seemed to come in gasps and my heart beat so loudly I feared it would break from my chest. I was sure that every vampire in the building could hear it and were licking their lips in anticipation.

A floorboard creaked above me and I jumped. I listened. Even the screaming stopped, as if the person was also listening. It creaked again. I hadn't imagined it this time. There was someone there. I froze, waiting for another creak, waiting for the person to walk away. Perhaps if I didn't move, they wouldn't realize and they wouldn't come down the stairs.

_Of course they know you're there! They can hear your heartbeat a mile off!_

I tried to calm down, to slow my frantically beating heart, to quiet my breathing. There was another creak, then another. Footsteps, moving slowly towards the stairs. I paused, hoping in vain that whoever it was would just pass by without coming down.

There were more footsteps, pausing at the top of the stairs. I pressed myself against the wall, trying not to breathe. I waited.

They didn't move.

Eventually, I dared to look. Silhouetted against the light was a tall figure. I couldn't make out enough features to see who it was but I could see dark hair and an evil smile. They knew I was here and they enjoyed it.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" they said in a singsong voice, starting down the step.

_Don't run. Don't run. Whatever you do, don't run_

"I know you're here. I can taste your fear" he paused "it tastes good" I gulped. He chuckled quietly.

"Here I come, ready or not" slow, quiet footsteps. I fought the urge to move. I couldn't outrun him, I knew that so I wouldn't give him the pleasure. I waited. He lunged at me, pressing me up against the wall. He bared his fangs and grinned.

"Not running?"

"I won't give you the satisfaction" I said, pleased that I didn't stammer with fear.

"Fine" he pushed me harder against the wall, my hands were pinned at my side. This was the end. I was going to die.

(**A/N: you all thought I was going to end it there, right? Wrong**)

I felt a hard lump in my trouser pocket and I stuck my hand in as much as possible. There was something square and cold. A lighter? I didn't have a lighter in my trousers.

Wait, these weren't my trousers. Edward had given me the trousers earlier and I hadn't changed. I managed to edge the lighter out and flicked it open. The vampire was too intent on my neck to notice.

The flame flared. I brandished it at him. He hissed and backed away. A spark leapt onto his sleeve and caught. The flames spread along his arm.

I used the opportunity and ran. I had to be quick now. He would either yell or extinguish the flames and come after me. Either way I didn't have much time before angry vampires came after me.

I ran as fast as I could, searching for the door. It had to be around here somewhere. Oh god, where was the door? Where was the fucking door?

THERE! I recognized the ancient wood door, with the first rays of morning sunlight peeking through the gap beneath it. I wrenched it open and rushed into the sunlight. I could see the forest, tantalizingly close. I checked behind me but no one was chasing me. Yet.

I ran to the forest, dashed into the trees and breathed a sigh of relief. I'd escaped, now I just had to remain that way.

I weaved through the trees. The ground sloped into a steep bank. I tripped and fell headlong. My head struck a rock and everything went black.


	17. Chapter XVII

-1_I ran to the forest, dashed into the trees and breathed a sigh of relief. I'd escaped, now I just had to remain that way._

_I weaved through the trees. The ground sloped into a steep bank. I tripped and fell headlong. My head struck a rock and everything went black._

"Is she breathing?"

"I think so"

"What was she thinking? The idiot!"

"She was one of the Cullen's chosen few"

"That what makes her so stupid. She was in a good spot. Why risk her life to escape?"

"I'd rather be free then trapped no matter how comfortable they make it, a prison is still a prison"

"She's right" I opened my eyes.

"Ow" I muttered. I felt a hand on mine and I shot up. My head ached and I felt a wave of nausea but I ignored it. I was in a small room, with five people. I backed myself against the wall and fumbled for my lighter but couldn't find it.

"It's okay! Calm down!" said one of the people. They flicked on a light and I could see that they were all girls, mostly my age.

"Where am I?" I asked, hesitantly.

"You're safe with us" said the nearest girl. She was a small brunette with haunted green eyes "My name is Faith, that's my sister Charity" she pointed to a girl who was identical to her, except for her hair which was blonde.

"I'm Harriet, I'm in charge" said a tall girl with red hair "That's Irina and Bree" she pointed to two other girls. One looked a lot like Tanya. I stared at her.

"Tanya's my sister" the girl said, understanding my curious look. Oh, that made sense,

"So…where are we?"

"You're in our hideout. We escaped from the Academy and we've been hiding out here since then. We found you unconscious on the bank"

"What were you thinking, trying a stunt like that?" Bree demanded "You could have got yourself killed"

"You guys ran away" I pointed out.  
"Yes but we left in groups. No one ever runs away on their own"  
"Why not? Surely that was you have less chance of getting caught"

"If the vampires are busy trying to catch everyone else, they won't be trying to catch you, will they?" Bree said. Oh. They would let their friends be sacrificed so they could escape? That was cruel.

"I wasn't going to endanger anyone other then myself" I said, coldly. Bree glared at me.  
"Calm down Bree" Harriet ordered "Anyway, Bella, you're welcome to our community. There are three other people who aren't here and I'm sure they'd want you to stay. But if you want, we can get you to a different area and you can try and start your life over" she suggested. Both offers were tempting. All I wanted was to be safe.

But something nagged at the back of my mind. That scream, the crying I'd heard. There were people suffering back there. How could I just carry on with life after seeing that?

I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"I appreciate the offer but actually there is something I need to do before I can accept"

"What's that?" asked Bree.

"The other's, back at the Academy. I'm going to break them out"

**A/N: yet another short chapter. I'm sorry. I'm trying to make them longer but I find it hard.**

**Oh, Faith and Charity will have their own fic called 'The people left behind'. I'm going to work on that in addition to my other three because if I wait until it's finished to post, it will never get finished.**


	18. Chapter XVIII

-1**A/N: someone requested a chapter in Edward****'****s POV and I decided this was a good spot to put it in.**

_But something nagged at the back of my mind. That scream, the crying I'd heard. There were people suffering back there. How could I just carry on with life after seeing that?_

_I couldn't. I wouldn't._

"_I appreciate the offer but actually there is something I need to do before I can accept"_

"_What's that?" asked Bree._

"_The other's, back at the Academy. I'm going to break them out"_

Edward's POV

I was reading when the alarm went off. I jumped because it came without warning, and because I wasn't used to it. The alarm was never used!

I hurtled off my bed and into the living room. Jasper and Emmett were there, also looking confused.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"We don't know" said Emmett.

"I think we should check on the girls. They're probably freaking out by now. Especially Bella" Jasper said. I nodded. We went down the corridor to the girls room.

"Oh god Edward!" said Alice when we came in. she rushed too me. I scanned the room for Bella but there was no sign.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"It's Bella! She ran away!" Alice cried.

"What?" Emmett thundered "she ran away?"

"Yes. We woke up and she wasn't here. We looked everywhere for her but she's gone" that was the reason for alarm. Normally all humans who tried to escape were apprehended. She'd managed to get free, even if it wasn't completely undetected. Part of me was glad for her, but the other (a large part) was exceptionally angry.

I pushed past Alice, not daring to believe it, and into Bella's room. Her bed was neatly made, her wardrobe open and ransacked except for the dresses. She'd taken the practical stuff. I went to the bathroom and her toothbrush was missing. I grabbed the little pot it has been resting in and hurled it at the mirror.

HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME?

"Edward, calm down. We'll get her back. You know there's nowhere to hide around here" Jasper said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"If she gets caught, it's death remember?" I said, angrily "She's dead"

"Edward…" Alice began, reaching out for me. I batted her hand away.

"It doesn't matter. She's nothing. Just a common whore" I saw the expressions on my brothers faces. They didn't believe me. I didn't care. When I found her, she was dead. I'd tear her limb from limb

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Please forgive me! I know you had to wait ages for this update. I've just been having a really bad time lately and haven't wanted to write. Also, my internet broke.**

**Thanks for Sian and Ellie! You are what forced me to update. The fact that if I don't, you'll probably tear _me_ limb from limb. Just joking.**


	19. Chapter XVIX

-1**A/N: back to Bella's POV for this chapter. Yes, the idiot is still planning on breaking back into the Academy, just after she got out.**

"_Edward…" Alice began, reaching out for me. I batted her hand away._

"_It doesn't matter. She's nothing. Just a common whore" I saw the expressions on my brothers faces. They didn't believe me. I didn't care. When I found her, she was dead. I'd tear her limb from limb_

The other girls had tried to talk me out of it but I hadn't given in. Eventually Harriet, Charity, Faith and Irina agreed to help me. Bree flat out refused. I didn't care. I never asked for them to come.

We waited until midday. All the vampires would be at their classes, so the girls would be under minimal security. We were armed with lighters and bottles of aerosols, ready to cause damage to whoever tried to stop us. We knew that not all of the girls would make it out, and that some of us might not be coming back but we weren't going down without a fight.

We left our hideout, which I was surprised to see was part of the hillside, cleverly disguised. We slipped across the grass silently and reached the back door. It wasn't guarded or locked, no one thought that anyone would be stupid enough to break back into the academy.

The first worms of doubt began to wiggle around in my head but I thought about the girl I'd heard crying, of my friends who had died trying to escape and all those other girls I didn't know who would end up in this life and I knew I had to stop it. I had to get them out.

We went through the door and into the deserted corridor.  
"okay, we unlock the cells. Charity and Faith, you make sure everyone goes the right way. Irina and I hold off any vampires that appear while everyone else runs. Bella, you go and get Alice and Rosalie. If anyone doesn't want to leave, don't waste time with them just leave them" Harriet instructed. We all nodded and headed to the cells. I was to wait until the girls were released before I went for Alice and Rose, just in case they raised the alarm. We wanted at least some of the girls to make it out.

Harriet pulled out a small wire and expertly inserted it into the lock. The door opened easily and she moved to the next one.

"okay, we're here to get you out" I whispered. The girls stared at me, eyes wide with shock.

"We'll be caught and killed. It's a vampire trick!" exclaimed one girl. I shushed her but she continued to remonstrate loudly. Faith moved as quick as lightning and grabbed the girl by the throat. She pulled a penknife from her pocket and pressed it against the girl's skin.

"if you want to leave you can, if you don't then stay here but don't stop other people by bringing the vampires down here or I will kill you. Now everyone who wants to leave, get moving!" she ordered. Almost every girl in the room stood up, except for two (as well as the one Faith had by the throat). She shrugged.

"Suit yourselves" she let the girl go and went back into the corridor. Harriet had opened another two rooms. I remembered that Victoria had told me there were three full rooms when I arrived and three other girls. Three girls were dead so there should only be three rooms. Harriet was checking them all just in case.

"Go Bella. We can handle it down here. Go get Alice and Rose" she told me. I nodded and started to run down the corridor. Victoria appeared at one end and snarled at me. Shit. I fumbled for my lighter but Irina got there first. Victoria turned into a pile of ash.

"Thanks" I said, breathlessly.

"No problem. I've always wanted to nail that bitch" she said, grinning. By now the corridor was full of girls. I knew I didn't have much time before someone noticed so I set off up the stairs to our room.

I burst in. Alice and Rosalie were on the sofa, talking. They glanced up in surprise as I entered.

"Bella!" Alice said, rushing to hug me.

"no time Alice. This is your chance!"

"Our chance to what?"

"Get out. All the girls are leaving. You can too if you want" I said. They stared at me in disbelief.

"We'll be caught and killed"  
"Not if you hurry! You can get out and have normal lives! You don't have to be a part of it anymore"

"This is insane Bella" said Rose.

"Whatever, I'm going"

"No! stay, the guys will forgive you" Alice said.

"Alice, I don't want to be brainwashed! I'm going and you can't stop me" Alice sighed and nodded.

"I'll come" Rose stared at her but nodded too.

"We go together" I smiled.

"Come on! We have to be quick" we started to rush down the stairs.

Something cold grabbed me and I stumbled. I tried to move but strong arms held me still, one hand pressed to my mouth. Alice and Rosalie didn't notice, they were too busy running. I was dragged into an alcove and shoved against the wall. I finally got to see my silent assassin. It was Edward. And he looked pissed.

**A/N: sorry for the delay in updating. My computer is being stupid.**


	20. Chapter XX

-1_"Come on! We have to be quick" we started to rush down the stairs._

_Something cold grabbed me and I stumbled. I tried to move but strong arms held me still, one hand pressed to my mouth. Alice and Rosalie didn't notice, they were too busy running. I was dragged into an alcove and shoved against the wall. I finally got to see my silent assassin. It was Edward. And he looked pissed._

I pulled away from him. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst out of my chest. In the short time I'd known Edward I'd never seen him mad. It didn't look right on him.

"Why did you do it Bella? We could have been happy, all of us. You weren't suffering, you were happy!" he said. Couldn't he see? It wasn't me, it was the others! They weren't happy and as long as they were suffering, so was I.

"I can't ignore the suffering of others Edward, I'm not like that!" I said. He gazed at me with unseeing eyes, blinded by the rage he felt.

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked.

"Me? What about you?"

"YOU LEFT ME!" he shouted "I CARED ABOUT YOU AND YOU FUCKING LEFT ME WITHOUT A THOUGHT!"

"I didn't Edward! I had to get out! I'm not brainwashed like the other girls! I couldn't just watch my friends die!" I said, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

"YOU LEFT ME!" he raged again. I took advantage of his distraction and tried to run but he slapped me and sent me flying. The tears grew thicker. Of all the time I'd been there, out of everything that had happened this hurt the most. Nothing compared to it. Not the auction, not my torture, not anything.

Edward pinned me to the ground.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, copying the question he'd asked the first night we'd been together. His tone was different, hard and mocking.

"No" I said "I don't care if you hurt me. At least then I'll be free" Edward looked at me like I'd slapped him.

"Bella…why would you say something like that?" he asked, hurt colouring his tone.

"Why do you care?" he looked disarmed by the question, briefly, then his angry expression returned

"I could bloody kill you for leaving me and you dare question me? I could tear you limb from limb easily and wouldn't feel a goddamn thing. It would be that easy" he growled, his fingers digging into my shoulders as he shook me.

"Go on then! Kill me!" I shouted "Just fucking do it already! Kill me! Go on you coward! DO IT! JUST KILL ME!" His grip tightened but he didn't do anything except stare at me with an expression of betrayal and rage.

"I knew you couldn't do it" I said "You couldn't hurt me. Not without hurting yourself more" Anger won and his hands wrapped around my throat.

"You are so wrong Bella! I am a killer! I've killed a hundred girls before and not cared, you are no different"

"No Edward, you're wrong. I see it. You care more then you say. You may have killed a hundred girls before but I'm not any girl. I'm the one you care about"

"You are nothing" he snarled.

"If you want to kill me, do it. But don't make threats you can't follow through on" he raised his fist and smashed it down on my head. Everything went black.

**A/N: sorry it's short. Next chapter will probably be the last.**


	21. Chapter XXI

-1**A/N: I hurried to get this one out, but it's not hard with the distraction of Futurama and solitaire (yes, I watch Futurama and play solitaire. High fives to anyone who does too).**

"_You are so wrong Bella! I am a killer! I've killed a hundred girls before and not cared, you are no different"_

"_No Edward, you're wrong. I see it. You care more then you say. You may have killed a hundred girls before but I'm not any girl. I'm the one you care about"_

"_You are nothing" he snarled._

"_If you want to kill me, do it. But don't make threats you can't follow through on" he raised his fist and smashed it down on my head. Everything went black._

When I opened my eyes I could see nothing but white. Was this heaven? No, I didn't think heaven had white ceiling tiles.

And also, it was much too painful. I felt something starting to grow, like slow fire in my veins.

"Bella?" a beautiful voice called my name, distracting me from my thoughts and from the pain. I tried to turn my head but couldn't.

"Don't try and move, your head is bound up. Moving it will only hurt you" I ignored the lovely voice and tried again. Ow.

"What did I tell you Bella?" the voice chastised me "Now I need you to listen to me. I'm sorry"

"Who are you?" I muttered. It hurt to talk.

"Bella, I'm hurt" the voice laughed slightly. Now that I thought about it, it did sound kind of familiar. I struggled to place it.

"I'll give you a hint. Begins with a E"

"Edward!" I gasped, trying to get up, to get away from him. He placed a hand on my arm, restraining me slightly.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you before but you made me so mad! I felt awful!"

"What did you do to me" I whispered.

"I bit you. I'm so sorry. You're going to become like me, a vampire. Forgive me but you would have died if I hadn't"

"Why?"

"You were right Bella. I love you and I didn't want to let you go. Forgive me? Be with me? Forever? It's all I ask" he moved so I could see him. He was more beautiful then ever, his face full of love and hope.

"Why me?"

"I don't know. You call to me in a way that I don't understand. My brothers felt it too but it wasn't as strong for them. The way I feel for you is the way Emmett feels for Rosalie, Jasper for Alice. You are my soul mate, I just know it" Before I could reply, the pain intensified and grew until it burst from my mouth as a scream. Edward took my hand and held it tight.

"It's okay Bella, I'll stay with you. You'll be fine" I thrashed about my bed, trying to escape the pain.

Three days later

The pain was dying. I waited to see if it would return as it had so many times before when I'd started hoping it would end. It dimmed and faded to nothing.

"Bella?" said Edward's voice. He had been with me the whole time, reassuring me and comforting me as I thrashed and writhed in pain.

"Bella, it's over. Open your eyes" I did as he said and gasped. The room was so clear to me now. Everything was detailed. I sat up, my head not hurting anymore. Edward must have unbound me. He was sitting at the end of my bed, watching me with soft eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. I marvelled at how musical my voice was, like a choir mixed with bird song.

"Bella…I have to ask you something now, and I'm afraid you'll say no. As a vampire you could leave, that was the risk I took when I saved your life. You rejecting me and leaving.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Bella" he paused and got off the bed, kneeling beside me "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he pulled a ring from his pocket and offered it too me. What should I say? I did feel something strong and powerful for Edward but I was also slightly afraid of him.

"I know what you're thinking Bella. I would never hurt you. I never intentionally hurt you and I never will"

Yes or no? Yes or no? my brain clicked away, trying to sort my options. Yes, stay and marry Edward. He'd help me through this, protect me. No, I'd leave into the unknown.

Yes or no?  
"Yes Edward. I will marry you"

**A/N: that's all folks. A nice little ending. What did you think?**


	22. Epilogue

-1**A/N: I wasn't going to do this but a lot of people requested either this or a sequel. I've decided on both. This epilogue, and then at some point a sequel about Rose/Alice's life afterwards. I'm thinking of calling it 'crying without tears' but if someone comes up with a better name, then I'll use it.**

**Also, I have two announcements. ONE: Little white lie is now seeking adoption. I thought it was a good idea at first but I'm not enjoying writing it which means I'm slacking off.**

**TWO: Now that this story (and little white lie) is moving out of my 'priority zone' I am reopening my pole so that people can choose my next two stories to focus on, along with Crimson night (for crimson night fans, the next chapter is almost finished). You, my loyal story followers who have stuck with me all this way get to call first dibs on my next stories. So leave a review and tell me, or click on my pole. OR BOTH! (only on this story do reviews get counted as a vote).**

A month after Bella was turned

I sat by my window, watching the people bustling along the street below. As usual when I had a spare moment, my thoughts turned to people I'd known. My mum, Alice, Rose. I wondered if my mum was still with Phil, if she'd found out about what had happened. I wanted to know if Alice and Rose were still together, still alive. I hoped so.

The door opened and Edward came in.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" he asked, coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Edward…I want to see my mum. I need to make sure she's okay" he sighed and sat next to me.

"That's what you've been thinking about lately? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was afraid you'd say no, and that I wouldn't be able to control myself" he hugged me.

"Bella, you have more control then anyone I've ever met. And you know I could never say no to you"

A week later

We arrived outside my mum's house. With my newly developed hearing and smell I could tell that she wasn't home yet. Phil was. I snarled quietly.

"We don't have to go in their Bella. We can drive away" said Edward.

"No we can't"

"Bella, you are not evil. I know he wronged you and you want to hurt him for that but you're not a murderer. Don't sink to his level" I sighed and shook my head.

"You're right but I need to let him know. I need to show him" I got out of the car. Edward didn't try to stop me. I knocked on the front door and waited. Phil opened it, a smile on his face. It disappeared when he saw me, my red eyes, my pale skin.

"Hi Phil" I heard his heart race increase and knew he would run. And I knew that I would catch him.

I watched him run, practically in slow motion to me. I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall by his throat.

"How are you Phil? Life good?"

"Why are you here?" he gasped out.

"I was here to see mum but since you're here I'm going to take care of a little unfinished business. You knew what that place was. You knew what would happen to me"

"I didn't…I swear"

"Liar. You knew. You lied to my mum about it too"

"I never lied. She knew all along. We both wanted rid of you" he spat.

"That's not true"

"Yes it is. She wanted to get rid of you as much as I did" my grip tightened, Phil laughed hysterically.

"Are you going to kill me Bella?" I considered for a moment. It would be so easy, to make it look like an accident. Edward's words rang in my head and I dropped him.

"I'm not going to kill you because I'm not like you. I'm not a monster"

"You're not a monster. You're a filthy whore. Which is worse?" I fought the urge to tear his head off.

"Go to hell Phil" I said and I threw him against the wall. Not enough to kill, just enough to hurt. I went back outside to the car. Edward was still in exactly the same position.

"are you okay?" he asked as I slipped back into my seat.

"Yes. Now I am. Come on, we've got the rest of eternity to start"

**A/N: that answered one of the questions asked, and the other one (which was 'what happened to Alice/Rose?') will be answered when I get round to writing a sequel**


End file.
